Grissom's Dream
by SARA SIDLE GRISSOM 09
Summary: In Grissom's dream, he gets Sara to love him easily. Why is it so hard in real life?


After pulling a double shift, Grissom was just plain beat. Once he got home and showered, he lay down to try and get some rest. Once his eyes fluttered shut, he was in dreamland.

It was his day off and he decided to take a trip to the local museum. It just so happened that Sara was also visiting there. The museum had just opened a new exhibit on exotic insects, and they both wanted to check it out. Grissom saw her from a distance, and his heart fluttered nervously in his chest as he plucked up the courage to approach her.

"Hi," he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Griss, are you here for the exhibit too?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, his mouth feeling like cotton. "Yeah, it looked interesting so I decided to check it out."

The two stood there for a moment, nervous, before Sara asked, "Would, would you like to walk with me through it?"

"I'd love to," he replied, smiling warmly at her.

Relief flooded through Sara as she realized she hadn't made a fool of herself. Grissom was also relieved that Sara wanted to be near him. They walked along, talking to each other about the exhibit. When they came to the end of it, Grissom asked, "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Plans?" Sara asked, surprised, "No, I'm off tonight. I was just gonna stay home and watch a movie or something...maybe have a beer or two."

"Well, I don't have to work either...would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked, praying her answer would be yes.

"Yes, that would be nice," she said, not believing he asked her to dinner.

They both walked to the parking lot where Grissom walked her to her car. Once she was in and buckled in, he said, "I'll be by to pick you up at six."

"How should I dress?" she asked. "A dress or jeans?"

"No jeans," he said, "I'm going to make this night special."

She grinned and said, "Okay, I'll see you at six then."

She drove home, and realized she had two and a half hours to get ready for her dinner with Grissom. She first rooted through her closet for something formal to wear, and she found a simple but beautiful navy blue gown that hugged all of her curves. She then took a quick shower, got dressed, and then finally did her hair and makeup. As she put the finishing touches of her makeup on, she wished for a fairytale evening.

As for Grissom, he picked up some flowers for Sara before heading home. He made the reservations, got showered, and got dressed. By the time he was done, all he wanted to do was tell her how he felt, kiss her, and hold her tight, making her his.

As he was leaving the townhouse, he grabbed the bouquet of flowers and headed towards her apartment. He knocked on the door and she answered moments later. His jaw almost dropped when he saw her. In his eyes, she was beautiful and had a glow about her.

"Hey Griss, come in," she said, stepping aside so he could come in. "I'll be ready in just a sec."

Grissom turned to her handed her the flowers. She smelled them and looked at them before saying, "Grissom, they're beautiful!"

"Not near as beautiful as you," he said softly.

Sara looked at him, shocked, and asked, "Grissom, are you felling okay?"

"I'm feeling great...I just decided that you deserve to know how I feel about you," he said. "I'm in love with you Sara."

"Wow...I love you too Griss," she said, surprised that those words were coming out of his mouth.

"Honey, you can call me Gil and I'll be yours forever," he said, "that it, if you want me."

"I will take you forever in a heartbeat," she said, tears shining in her eyes.

Grissom walked over to her and put his arms around her and held her close. He pulled away and gently kissed her luscious lips. Sara kissed him back, and the kiss grew deeper. In between kisses, Sara murmurs, "You know, I'm actually not that hungry anymore. How about you?"

"Well, I'm hungry for one thing in particular," he whispered, "and it's you."

The two make their way for the bedroom when...

Grissom is jolted awake. He looks around wildly, but soon realizes that it all was just a dream. He's alone, and unless he got his head out of the microscope, he would always be alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shout goes out to theyHAUNTme again for her being a Beta for this story too Great Job Ashley!!!!


End file.
